Toi et moi pour la vie ?
by Le Staff
Summary: UA ! Nami a enfin avoué ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie ; Robin. Quelle sera la réponse de la jolie brune ? D'après notre rousse la réponse est toute trouvée... Non.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens !

C'est un Two shot cette fois !

C'est un peu un moyen de m'excusez de mon absence en ce moment ben parce que c'est ce qui m'est arrivée à moi :/

Du coup j'ai pas vraiment la tête à écrire vous voyez...

Ecrit dans le bus à 9h... Sous observation d'une jeune femme u.u

Bref... Bonne lecture !

Une review fait toujours très plaisir !

Je vous mange !

Aru-Nya

* * *

La jeune femme rousse âgée de seize ans était assis à l'arrière de son cars.  
Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop pleurer. Elle avait cruellement froid. Mais aucune veste ou quoi que ce soit ne pourrais la réchauffer. Elle le savait, elle le sentait.  
La seule chose qui aurait vraiment pu la réchauffer aurait été d'être enlacée, mais pour tout le monde, elle souriait donc elle allait bien.

Autrefois, Nami aurait rêvé que n'importe qui la comprenne vraiment derrière tous ses faux semblants, que cette personne la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise de pleurer et que tout simplement, elle se fasse aimer.  
Aujourd'hui non. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus que ce soit n'importe qui. Elle voulait que ce soit elle. Ses bras, sa douce voix et ses cheveux sombres.  
Oui, elle aimait. Tout simplement.

Elle avait passer le meilleur week-end de sa vie, elle l'avait passer avec Robin et lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour elle samedi soir, au alentours de dix-neuf heure.  
Son amie n'y avait pas cru. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Cela faisait six ans qu'elles se connaissaient. Six ans qu'elles étaient amies, six années souriante remplient de bonheur et d'éclat de rire à deux.  
Et aujourd'hui, elle venait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait... Elle devait être choquée... Vraiment. Elle n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Elle avait besoin de temps. De comprendre ses sentiments et d'imaginer ce que pourrait être un futur avec sa chère rousse.

Nami avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Et encore plus à le lui dire... A présent, elle ne savait pas si elle devait regretter mais elle ne se permettait pas d'espérer. Ça faisait trop mal.  
Et elle attendait. Elle essayait de ne pas la presser mais c'était dur. Très dur. Extrêmement dur.

Elle avait tellement mal au coeur... Elle voulait se l'arracher et y planter à de multiples reprises un long couteau aiguisé jusqu'à ne plus souffrir autant.

Elle avait passer la nuit à pleurer. Personne ne s'en étaient rendu compte. Et ce matin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses sanglots s'entendaient. Elle hoquetait en pleurant, s'essuyant les larmes d'un mouvement répétitif.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas seulement Robin qui la faisait pleurer, l'indifférence de ses parents la touchait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop selon elle. Elle aurait du être habituée depuis le temps...

Dans son cars, une jeune femme brune la jaugée du regard. Nami ne rougissait pas. Elle s'en foutait complètement au fond... Si elle voulait l'observer, tant mieux pour elle.

Elle regarda l'heure en entendant les noms des prochains arrêts. 09:48. Elle serait en retard pour la fin de la récré. Mais au fond, elle s'en foutait également. Elle avait changé de lycée et ne verrait donc pas l'amie qui faisait battre son cœur.

Elle avait sommeil. Ses yeux douloureux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se fermer, elle luttait contre ce doux sommeil, voulant rester éveillée. Et puis elle était bientôt arrivée...  
Cela la fit s'inquiéter quelque peu..  
Comment devrait-elle se comporter avec ses amis ?  
Leur parler normalement ? Faire comme si de rien était ? Ou bien encore les ignorer ? Ou s'excuser ?  
Elle ne savait pas. Trop de choix pour elle et chacun avait ses avantages et défauts...  
Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle savait que les conséquences serraient inévitables.

Il était 10:18 et elle ne s'était toujours pas décider. Elle serait à son lycée d'en une dizaine de minutes environs. La première chose qu'elle ferait ? Aller au toilette ! Elle était atteinte d'un symptôme étrange, ou d'une malédiction comme elle l'appelait... En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle prenait son cars, une intense envie de vider sa vessie la prenait... C'était horrible.

Elle ne savait même pas si sa mère avait compléter son carnet... Elle regarda :  
Oui. Elle l'avait fait. Elle aurait juste à passer à la vie scolaire et à finir de remplir le mot avant d'aller aux toilettes et en cours !  
Elle n'avait toujours pas envie d'aller en cours ce lundi mais au moins, elle aurait la vessie vide.

Midi. Enfin. Elle avait finalement fait comme si de rien était. C'était comme d'habitude à la cantine. Viande dégueulasse et ô mon dieu... Frites. Elle était heureuse. Non parce que franchement, la mousseline... Voilà quoi... Elle donnait plus envie de se tuer que de la manger quoi...

Nami savait très bien qu'elle allait se faire rejeter. Elle ne se permettait le moindre espoir. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? A rien. Alors elle n'y croyait pas. Absolument pas.

Une fois son repas fini, elle attendit le début des cours devant sa salle. Anglais... L'horreur... Elle détestait cette matière.. Et sa prof aussi... Les cours passèrent lentement et arriva 18h. Enfin. Elle prit ses affaires et alla attendre son bus. Elle était seule et visa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et augmenta le volume.  
Elle était bien là avec sa musique. Personne n'existait autour d'elle. Elle pourrait crier que personne ne l'entendrait. Elle réfléchit ainsi quelques instants au sens de la vie. Elle fredonna un classique. Elle aimait bien la musique classique. C'était calme, reposant.

Elle envoyait de temps à autres un sms. Elle en envoya un à Robin, qui lui répondit.  
Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Elles s'étaient promises que quoi que la brune réponde, elles resteraient amies. Et elles ne voulaient pour rien au monde trahir cette promesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc la partie deux et fin de ce two shot o/

Et bonjour aussi '-''

Laisser une trace de votre passage !

Je vous mange !

Aru-nya

* * *

La soirée passant, comme toute soirée doit se passer, Nami fini par se décider à aller rendre visite à Morphée.

D'un rêve sans songe, elle ne put sortir sans être en retard (c'le symptôme Antoitoine nnnniiiiiiooooonnn).

Ainsi une fois levée, elle du sprinter pour se laver, se changer et déjeuner pour ne pas manquer son car partant à 6h15.

Une fois dedans la rousse s'endormit, une goutte coulant sur sa joue en pensant à son amie.

Elles s'échangèrent quelques mots une fois Nami réveillée.

Un immense sourire se forma sur ses délicates lèvres en lisant un message de Robin :

"Je crois que je t'aime mais je ne suis pas sûre... J'ai peur de te faire du mal... T'es tout pour moi tu le sais ?"

La rousse répondit brièvement d'un "Oui. Je t'aime" puis une nouvelle larme coula. De joie cette fois. Son cœur lui signalait qu'il était bien présent dans sa poitrine en battant à tout rompre.

Heureuse. Elle était juste heureuse. Comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle allait même accepté de raconter les événements à Vivi !

Vivi qui n'était pas dans son car... Elle ne put donc pas lui raconter.

Mais au fond cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance... Au contraire même ! Elle devrait lui confier l'un de ses secrets pour savoir !

La rousse souriait pleinement, voyant la vie comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Comme elle n'avait jamais oser la voir.

Belle, pleine de belle surprise et remplie d'espoir.

Les deux premières heures de la journée étaient passaient à une vitesse insoupçonnable pour Nami qui planait sur un petit nuage rose,sucrée au possible.

Les deux heures suivantes moins vites... Pour cause il s'agissait d'une matière plutôt ennuyeuse...

Les deux heures passèrent en jeux sur feuilles et tournages de pouces pour la jeune femme.

Quand enfin la sonnerie retentie, elle se précipita hors de la salle avec ses camarades en courant presque.

Elle ralluma son téléphone et regarda ses messages. Ou plutôt son. Il n'y en avait qu'un, de Robin, lui disant brièvement qu'elle avait discuté avec l'une de ses amies et que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la rousse.

A ce moment même, le monde de ladite rousse s'effondra. Elle manqua s'éclater en larmes au beau milieu de la cour et se sentit soudainement glacée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Finalement, elle avait raison. Tout espoir était vain pour elle.

Personne, et surtout pas sa Robin, ne pouvait l'aimer.

Elle se sentit seule en se dirigeant vers la cantine.

D'un coup, elle qui avait si faim, se retrouvait à ne plus avoir d'appétit, ni pour son repas, ni pour la vie.

Elle avait envie de mourir. Malgré ce qu'elle disait elle se sentait très mal.

Aucun sourire n'illuminait son doux visage et ses yeux étaient brillant grâce aux larmes retenue.

Elle mangea quand même. Le repas était tout simplement dégueulasse.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'à Robin.

A l'espoir qu'elle avait eu un instant, qui lui avait un instant chauffé le cœur comme jamais, qui lui avait laisser un espoir que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, et qui lui faisait si mal à présent...

Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner en cours, elle s'y rendit cependant. Par obligation, et aussi parce qu'elle devait se changer les idées.

L'après midi se passa dans le calme et n'ayant pas mathématiques, elle sortit une heure avant la fin des cours habituelle.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Se jeter sous les roues du bus qui devrait l'amener à son car. Elle ne le fit cependant pas. En arrivant à la garre routière, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raté son car et avait décidé de faire un tour en ville. Elle avait un peu d'argent. Dont elle se servit.

Puis elle prit son car et rentra chez elle, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Une fois chez elle, elle se fit couler un bain quelle parfuma à la vanille.

Elle entra dans l'eau en frissonnant.

L'eau chaude faisait le plus grand bien à son corps glacé de l'intérieur.

S'allongeant dans la baignoire, elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de plonger sa tête dans l'eau.

Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Oublier.

Aller de l'avant tout simplement.


End file.
